Say Something
by cherrybomb13
Summary: Having your whole life planned out for you isn't as good as it sounds. Finding your voice is impossible, especially when no one is there to listen.
1. WTF?

_**So here we go with a brand new story! YAY! (Be excited :)**_

_**I'm attempting to conquer The Shield, so I hope you all like what I have planned.**_

_**HUGE adoration and appreciation goes out to my wonderful muse the lovely, intelligent, thought provoking, **_

_**Alice Jericho**_

_**This story would still be just a day dream without her help.**_

* * *

"Somebody want to tell me what the FUCK is going on?" Hunter roared as he burst into his wife's office.

He threw the door open with a vengeance, the loud bang echoing through the small room.

Stephanie McMahon Helsmley was watching a live feed of RAW with Randy Orton and Kane at her side. They barely reacted. His reaction was to be expected after what had just happened in the ring.

"They went rogue. I didn't order that." she defended, slouching in irritation.

"There were supposed to be a good addition for what we're trying to do. They were supposed to be bodyguards, not some loose cannon vigilantes!" he berated, pointing at the screen angrily.

Hunter was not one to be made a fool out of, yet The Shield had managed to do just that. Instead of looking like a unified powerhouse they had come across as a disjointed, unsupervised pack of heathens.

How could they be titled as "The Authority" if they had none over their newest members?

Hunter pointed his finger at his wife, "They were _YOUR_ idea! You said they could be controlled. I let you talk me into this bullshit!"

"Calm down H. We can spin this however we want." Randy offered coolly.

He stretched his long legs out on the coffee table already bored with the conversation.

Hunter was about to blow a gasket, "Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me? This is my reputation on the line. _Nobody_ makes a mockery of me, especially some green as grass, shitheads trying to make a name for themselves."

Stephanie stood up and put her hands on his chest, "It is all of our reputations on the line honey. they jumped the gun tonight by attacking Punk. Maybe they were anticipating our strategy and wanted to impress us."

She knew exactly how to calm him down. Hunter had already opened his mouth to protest, but Stephanie kissed him instead.

"I don't know what happened tonight, but I will get to the bottom of it." she assured him with an omnipotent wink, "We need them for all of this to come to fruition. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Hunter gritted his teeth as she went around him to the door with Kane on her heels, "Just deal with it."

Randy smirked as the door closed, clasping his hands behind his head nonchalantly, "I'm glad she _DEALS_ with you."

"Fuck off Orton." Hunter spat, looking through the numerous reports Kane had left behind, "I wouldn't be so blase..._you_ can be replaced too."

Randy scoffed under his breath, "By who? Nobody else had the balls to do what I do for this company or for you and Steph."

Hunter rolled his eyes, hunched over the papers, "Your arrogance will always hold you back."

"It hasn't yet, but you keep telling yourself that." Randy shot back.

He had never backed down from any kind of argument or fight with Hunter. They had clashed from the beginning, their animosity triggering their competitive nature and elevating them both into the upper echelon of the company.

Stephanie had been right yet again when she chose to pair them together. She always had the foresight to focus on her endgame. It had worked with Evolution and it was going to work again with The Authority.

Her main task at the moment was to keep egos corralled so they didn't all kill each other.

Luckily for her, she had the perfect pawn to keep everyone in check.

* * *

_**Slow start, I know kiddos, bear with me. You know how I do: business will pick up here soon :)**_

_**Can't wait to hear from you lovelies!**_


	2. The Plan

_**Thank you to Alice Jericho, Sarcastic Nightmare and PassionWriter101 for their reviews.**_

_**Thank you also to volleyballbabe51 and Orchid-Bud for their alerts as well.**_

_**Onto the next:**_

* * *

"You were right." Stephanie half sighed as she rested her head on her husbands chest.

"About what?" he asked, pulling the deep red sheets over them both.

"About The Shield. They are out of control. They're loose cannons that feed off of one another." she admitted.

Hunter was smug in her admission, but didn't dare gloat about it.

"So what are we going to do about it?" he wondered looking down at her.

"_WE_ aren't going to do anything." she smiled, "Shiloh, on the other hand..."

Hunter couldn't suppress the laughter that rumbled forward, "Shi? The fuck is she going to do?"

"I'm going to bind her to them. I'm going to force them to behave through her." she laughed at how simple her solution had actually been.

Hunter sat up pensively, "So you're going to play them all off of one another?"

She nodded, waiting for him to figure out what exactly she had in mind.

He narrowed his eyes, "How does your sister fit into your equation?"

Stephanie propped herself up on the plush pillows, "If we play this the right way, we can lump Seth and Roman together through Shi. They're both compassionate enough to feel sorry for 'poor widdle Lo having to deal with her mean old sister."

He snickered at the fake pout on her face.

"Dean, I mean, I'm sure he'll be attracted to her, but not enough to use it against him." she added.

"He's too smart for that." he agreed quickly.

"Exactly, so that's where you come in. Fill his head with title shots, tag team gold, whatever you have to say to keep him in line with the group. The only way he'll be able to make a name for himself is through The Shield, and then we'll move him up when the time is right." Stephanie planned out.

He nodded, still deep in thought, "I just don't think the other two will be as enamored with Shiloh as you think they will be."

She yawned and turned off her bedside lamp, "Seth is a team player, he'll fall in line the easiest. Shiloh does conveniently look a lot like his girlfriend. I'm hoping that adds to pulling him to her. Roman is bound by his family name. His heritage and the honor and tradition that go along with it will be his biggest selling point as well as his Achilles heel."

Hunter chuckled under his breath and switched off his light as well, "You're going to threaten his family to 'reign' him in?"

"I'd let the entire roster have Shiloh if it meant I got my way. I don't have any ties to his family at all. I'll use them and burn them to the ground and sleep like a baby while I'm doing it." she stated haughtily.

"I love it when you're evil." he growled kissing her fiercely.

Their shared ambition to stay one step ahead of everyone and to remain at the top of the food chain was precisely what made them perfect for one another. Their climb to the top had cemented their relationship together. It had always been mutually beneficial for them to be together. They had too many secrets shared between them to ever separate. They were a match made in heaven, sent directly from hell.

The only way this plan would work was if they did. There were too many variables to juggle alone. They would handle The Shield and keep their status as the authority figures of the company firmly in their grasp.

* * *

_**Don't you just love it when a plan comes together? I just love evil characters :)**_

_**Thank you for all of the support so far, keep it coming!**_


	3. The Pawn

**_And here is the third chapter for you :)_**

**_Thank you for all the love!_**

* * *

Shiloh McMahon sat on the plush couch of her palatial home flipping through the channels aimlessly. She had everything she ever wanted at her fingertips from the very beginning of her short life.

There was the ten thousand square foot home on several acres of property in one of the trendiest neighborhoods in Miami. It had been decorated by the most sought after designers in the world with only the finest décor. She had a giant pool with the ocean only a few meters away. A private chef prepared all of her meals, a maid did her laundry and kept the house immaculate. Her personal trainer was on her doorstep every morning five days a week to keep her in tip top shape.

She had everything she ever wanted and _hated_ every second of it.

The house was her own personal prison. The people hired to serve her were her guards. She was well aware that they reported back to her family so they could keep a constant supervision of her even from thousands of miles away.

She looked around her elegant living room in contempt. The start contrast of the black and white décor mirrored her own life.

She had been unwanted from the very beginning. An unexpected surprise in the otherwise carefully planned lives of Vincent and Linda MacMahon. She had been conceived late in her mother's life and as a result had been tarnished from the start.

As a baby she was welcomed and coddled but with no where near the vigor of her elder siblings, Shane and Stephanie. Shiloh grew up alone in the care of her nannies and tutors only being brought out for holidays, birthdays, and minimal other occasions. Her quiet life was only interrupted when absolutely necessary.

That all changed the moment her body began to. When she began filling out her awkward "too long" limbs, her family took notice. She suddenly turned into a teenage geisha, being paraded around to captivate clients, co-workers, and fans alike.

Morphing into the carrot dangling in front of the proverbial donkey was worse than being ignored. Going from no attention to being suffocated with it left her crying herself to sleep most nights when she was called upon.

When she was no longer needed she was sent back to Miami and "rewarded" with some trinket she had never asked for nor needed. She craved the attention her family constantly denied her. She longed to be treated like Shane or Stephanie.

She was obsessed with it to the point she would compromise almost anything to make them happy. They all knew it and exploited her constantly for it.

There was no grey area with them. Only black or white. On or off.

That was why when her phone rang she sprung off the couch like it had been loaded with explosives.

"Hello?" she answered excitedly.

"McMahon residence." Bianca, her maid answered at the same time.

Stephanie sighed through the line.

"_I've got it_." Shiloh snapped quickly.

"You know she gets paid to answer the phone too." Stephanie smarted off after she heard the click from the other line.

"I know but..."

"_Anyways_..." Stephanie interrupted, "I was calling to let you know that I arranged a trip for you up to Chicago next week."

Shiloh's spirit fell instantly, "Steph, I don't know."

She scoffed, already irritated with her sister, "We both know you have absolutely nothing to do. Besides we can go to dinner for your birthday. Its much easier to fly you to us than to make the trip down there to see you."

"Really?" a tinge of excitement crept back into her voice.

Her birthday had never been a big deal to anyone. It was more of an annoying meeting her family was obligated to attend. She had only received generic birthday cards from them for the past three years. Being face to face with them was almost too good to be true.

"Sure." Stephanie answered.

She sounded distracted.

"That's it then?" Shiloh asked skeptically, sitting on the arm of some ridiculously expensive leather club chair.

"No, I have some new guys that I need you to deal with too. You'll be here in enough time to handle that for me and then we'll celebrate." she said.

Shiloh groaned, "But its my _birthday_. Can't I just come and see you and not have to deal with those meatheads for once?"

"Why do we have to have this argument every time Shi? Do you want to spend your birthday with Bianca again?" Stephanie retaliated, "Don't be such a brat. We'll have a nice dinner and catch up after you talk the guys down. Its not a big deal. You do it all the time."

She chewed on her lip already knowing she was going to give in.

She never said no. It was her biggest flaw.

"Right, so I'll see you next week. I'll send all of the info to Bianca so she'll have you ready then. Okay?" Stephanie rushed.

"Yeah, I guess so." she pouted sadly, falling back onto the cushions.

"_Don't sound so grateful_." Stephanie added sarcastically, "See you soon."

Shiloh chewed on her lip looking up at the ornate crystal chandelier. There was never a moment where she could be celebrated as being an actual member of her family. She was the black sheep just because she had been born. Every time she hoped for a different outcome she was thoroughly disappointed. One day maybe she could stop holding them in such esteem so she wouldn't be let down. Today wasn't the day. The hope had already settled in her chest and she couldn't dispel it even if she wanted to.

"Mrs. Stephanie say we need to get you packed." Bianca interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess we can get started." she frowned.

"You always so sad Shiloh. You get to be with them for your birthday this year. Cheer up." she smiled, cupping her cheek lovingly.

She shrugged, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "Maybe things will be different this year."

"Dats better." Bianca seemed satisfied with her reply because she turned to go upstairs to get her luggage.

Shiloh looked at her family's picture on the sitting desk by the stairs. Somehow even the photographer had been able to capture the indifference she was constantly subjected to. Her eyes always gave her away. They were too expressive, or so she had been told.

She squared her shoulders with a deep breath, "It'll be better this year."

"Shiloh, vamos!" Bianca called from the top of the stairs, her arms full of Louis Vuitton luggage.

"It can't get any worse." she groaned, trudging up the staircase.

* * *

_**So there you have it. A little insight on Shiloh.**_

_**The Shield are coming...believe me.**_

_**Let me know what you think lovelies!**_

_**Thanks to Alice Jericho for continuing to be so incredibly inspiring :)**_

_**Thank you to: PassionWriter101, Sarcastic Nightmare, xKimberly12x(HEY GIRL!), prettycreazytriple h fan, and onlyxbabyxscars**_

_**for their reviews, alerts, and favorites!**_


	4. Awkward

**_Sorry about the long wait kiddos. Will an extra long chapter make up for it?_**

* * *

"When we go in there just be yourself but less...weird, I guess. I need you to impress and captivate like you always do." Stephanie instructed.

They were briskly walking backstage to some unknown location. Shiloh was on a seemingly permanent "need to know basis" which usually meant she never needed to know.

Her heart was racing like it always did when she was called upon to flirt and feign interest. As many times as she had done it, she was still waiting for the day it became tolerable. That would probably be the same day she finally lost her sanity too.

They arrived at a door with a glossy printed paper that read 'The Authority'.

She cringed at how appropriate the moniker was.

Her sister turned sharply to look Shiloh over. She reached out to tuck a few errant strands of hair back into place.

"You couldn't straighten you hair for once?" Stephanie griped, running her fingers through it to create a messy-cute side part.

Shiloh lowered her eyes knowing the question was rhetorical and any response she legitimately had would fall on deaf ears.

Stephanie lifted her chin gently, "That's perfect Shi. They always fall for that doe eyed innocence of yours."

Shiloh struggled to remain passive. She hated being used by her family, but it seemed that was her only place in their lives.

Stephanie pulled the hem of her sisters shirt down to reveal more cleavage, "Don't look so angry. And don't be a prude!"

She blushed and rolled her eyes. She was far from embracing the body she was blessed with and that most people would kill for.

"Look, I love you, okay? I need you to do this for me...and for Daddy. You know how much he'll appreciate you helping me with the guys." Stephanie coaxed pulling her in for a hug.

She always liked to lump their father into her plans because Shiloh would do anything for him. Even the mention of his name made her perk up.

"I know. I love you too." Shiloh replied softly.

That was why and how she endured everything. Those few fleeting, infinitely precious moments when she didn't feel like a pariah would always be her guiding force.

She would continue to tolerate being put on display if it meant her family 'loved' her.

Even if it was in their own way...and on their own terms.

"After you sweetie." Stephanie smiled and opened the door.

Shiloh stepped into the room confidently, her black Louboutins clicking to announce her presence. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room quickly hoping to find her mark before her sister chose one for her.

The room was empty other than the sparse furniture. A small desk was against the back wall. Two black leather couches flanked the desk on either side with a small coffee table between them.

"Of course they're not here." Stephanie almost growled.

Shiloh's facade fell. Her false confidence was lost quickly due to her sister's sudden foul mood.

"Just stay here. I'm sure they'll turn up eventually." Stephanie hissed, "I've got to go make some rounds before the show starts."

"But..." she tried to stop her.

"You'll be fine...I'll be back later." Stephanie called over her shoulder, already making her way down the hall.

Shiloh slumped to the couch in a huff. With no one to put on a show for she was unceremoniously dumped. This time earlier than usual. She inspected her cuticles, already bored with her current situation.

Couldn't she have gone with Stephanie? Its not like she really knew anybody. Mostly everyone knew _of _her, nobody knew the details of her mundane life. Nor did they care. She was an object nothing more, nothing less. At least not to anybody that mattered.

She sighed loudly, this week was already getting off to a bad start.

The door opened, chasing away the silence in the too quiet room.

"I...what the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked, obviously shocked.

If the couch suddenly opened up and swallowed her, she would have been eternally thankful.

Randy was by far her least favorite person she knew. He had teased her mercilessly when she was growing up. All through her awkward phase he made it his goal to reduce her to tears as a result of his taunts. He had even went as far as pasting her picture on a giraffe with tits and plastered them around the arena when she had been invited to a rare family function. His jeers turned into attempts to seduce her the same time her body morphed from an ugly duckling into a swan.

Sometimes he was kind and gentle other times he made her skin crawl. The latter far outweighed the former. He was every bit the snake he portrayed on television.

"Stephanie invited me." she answered lamely, pressing herself further back into the couch.

He sat down beside her. Too close beside her. Almost on her lap.

"Of course she did." he smiled, placing a hand on her thigh, "Its good to see you. I missed you the last few times you showed up."

Shiloh faked a smile and moved his hand down closer to her knee. She had thankfully avoided him the last three times Stephanie needed a favor to be exact.

"I wasn't here for very long." she said, flinching when he put his arm around her shoulder.

He caressed her shoulder with his fingertips, staring at her profile, "You're so beautiful, little Daisy."

Shiloh rolled her eyes at his incessant use of that nickname he had given her. He had stolen a book report that she was working on years ago during her awkward years and read her scathing review of The Great Gatsby's main character Daisy Fay Buchanan. He had then taken it upon himself to humiliate and admonish her about her observances and stuck her with the nickname to continue to torment her.

He thought it was endearing. She despised him for it.

"So who are you here for this time sweetheart?" he transitioned to a safer subject to fill the silence that was quickly turning awkward.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't told me much this time." she lamented.

That meant it was probably going to be a pain in her ass, whoever she was going to have to deal with.

"All you have to do is ask Shi. I can get you out of all of this." He lowered his voice to a whisper.

He leaned in closer to press his nose into her ear.

"I can be your Gatsby, little Daisy." he ran his tongue along the delicate lobe.

She shivered uncontrollably and pulled away from him.

"You can't help me Randy. Stephanie doesn't listen to anyone, she barely listens to our father." she frowned.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder, "She's not that hard to deal with. If we were together...I would make her listen and understand that you're with me."

She wet her lips uncomfortably as his travelled further up to her neck.

It was hopeless to think that he could offer her a way out of her current arrangement with her sister. Even if he could, that reality would be far worse than the present one.

Being with him wasn't even an option in her mind. He was too abrasive. She would be subjected to the same kind of treatment from him with only a few minor differences.

Same prison...different warden.

She was just about to fly out her seat to escape his too intimate embrace when the door swung open. Her eyes flew to the door and landed on the most intimidating man she had ever seen.

He filled the doorframe with his lean bulk. Long, stacked with muscle arms flexed out of his riot gear vest. The length of one was covered in an intricate tribal tattoo. His jet black hair hung in wet locks around his face and down to his shoulders. The veil of hair couldn't contain the intense gaze of his grey...blue? eyes. He was quickly assessing the situation he had just interrupted.

"Ever heard of knocking asshole?" Randy growled from the couch.

He hadn't even acknowledged who had come in the door. It didn't matter who it was, everyone immediately jumped to the top of his shit list when they interrupted his time with Shiloh.

She saw the man bristle with agitation. His lip twitched into an animalistic snarl instantly. She imagined very few people ever had the audacity to talk to him in that tone.

"I didn't think anyone was in here." the man spoke finally.

His voice was deadly smooth and as deep as she had expected it to be.

He actually reminded her a lot of Randy. He didn't seem to be as calculating as Randy. He seemed to prefer to be more open with his dangerous and menacing side.

Randy's eyes slid to the side to face the man head on, "Nobody pays you to think, do they?"

Shiloh almost jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated on the table.

"I've got to go anyways." she breathed a sigh of relief after she read the text message from Stephanie, "So, no harm done."

She forced a smile, hoping it would convince Randy to stop antagonizing the other man.

Randy's mouth set in a thin line when he finally looked back at her, "Did you want me to walk you out?"

She shook her head quickly, "I'll be fine. Thank you though."

She went to the door before Randy could impose himself on her any further. She faltered awkwardly when she realized the door was still blocked by the huge man.

"Excuse me." she whispered, daring to look up into his eyes now that she was closer to him.

Grey...his eyes were definitely grey. They were cold like steel, icy like winter.

He shifted his weight to turn sideways to allow her more room while still holding the door open for her. She hurried past him to escape the heavy, lingering animosity that had filled the room.

She only realized after she turned the corner that she had been holding her breath. As if being here wasn't stressful enough already. Those two had to go alpha male over a slight mix up.

Testosterone was a wily beast at times.

"Stupid idiots." she muttered, looking over her shoulder to make sure Randy hadn't decided to follow her.

"Fuck." a different man exclaimed as she ran right into him.

He grabbed her by the bicep to catch her from falling. His long fingers almost wrapping double around her arm.

"Watch where you're going." he hissed, helping her to stand upright on her heels.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't see you." She rambled nervously.

She was SO off of her game at the moment.

"Its hard to see where you're going when you're lookin' backwards." he chastised her.

Shiloh jerked her arm away from him, "I said that I was sorry. It was an accident."

He watched her with smoldering blue eyes. His hair was slicked back tight against his head sharpening his facial features. He looked devious and manipulative right off the bat. She couldn't help but to instantly judge people. She had done it all her life to be an asset to her family.

"Whatever you're running to or from I hope its worth it." his voice was gravelly, almost scratchy.

He sounded indifferent and intrigued at the same time. He seemed like a breathing contradiction.

She simply stared up at him, only then realizing how tall he was. Shiloh was 5"10 without heels on and yet she still didn't look him in the eyes.

His mouth moved into an almost pout showcasing his dimples. They alone made him look ten years younger.

"I'm Dean. In case you wanted to know." he narrowed his eyes, a smirk crossing his now boyish features.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry again for running into you." she said rushing past him to the parking lot.

"Whatever." he inhaled the cigarette he had just lit, watching her get into her SUV.

Shiloh locked the door and put on her seat belt before reading the text from Stephanie again.

**_"Capital Grille, "The Board Room" 8pm tomorrow night. I'll be busy all night. Leave now and head back to your room to see your surprise."_**

She was giddy, despite her awkwardness only moments ago. It had been so long since she actually celebrated her birthday. The thought of a cake was pretty far fetched for her family, but even the possibility of it almost brought tears to her eyes. She smiled to herself as she turned the key in the ignition.

A real birthday dinner...just for her! It was like a fairytale.

She shifted the gear to reverse and looked out the window to check her surroundings only to see that Dean guy staring at her. He was leaned against the building, illuminated by the orangey glow of the parking lot lights. A cloud of smoke hung around his head ribboning out from the tip of the cigarette that hung dully from his lips.

A chill ran through her as she tried to act calm and maneuver out of the parking space. She shifted to drive and slowly accelerated toward the exit gate. Just as she had turned at the end of the row, fifteen feet from him, the man with the grey eyes appeared beside Dean. They exchanged very few words and then both caught her eyes as she drove past.

How many awkward moments was she going to have to survive tonight? Thank God she was leaving. Once she was through the gate and on the main road she felt the uneasiness sift away. She had too much to look forward to worry about any creepy wrestlers.

She could be happy at least one day out of the year.

* * *

_**Predictions on how Shiloh's birthday dinner will go? Review and let me know!**_

_**X's and O's to: prettycreazytriple h fan, Alice Jericho(thank you for all of your help!) Sarcastic Nightmare, xKimberly12x, Passionwriter101, DiscoPenguin, RollinsintheDean for their fantastic reviews!**_

_**And to Barretts, J-DaGoddess, Glez, Kaitlyn2013, Kdaniels270, and DiscoPenguin for their alerts.**_

_**Such wonderful, fabulous people! **_

_**Thank you!**_


	5. Stranger Danger

_**BIG thank you to AliceJericho for continuing to hash out these chapters with me.**_

_**You are absolutely wonderful and I do so enjoy our chats :)**_

* * *

Shiloh was dancing around her room as she got ready for dinner. She had a rare, carefree day for once. She had a good workout that morning under the careful video supervision of her trainer. She grabbed a light breakfast and hit the town running to prepare for tonight. She had gotten her makeup and hair done and had even splurged on a beautiful silk Alexander McQueen clutch.

It was her birthday. Why the hell not?

She smiled down at the little black dress her sister had gifted her to wear for dinner tonight. It was by far the most extravagant gift she had ever been given for her birthday. It was short with long sleeves and a cut out back, showing just enough skin to entice yet conservative enough where she didn't feel like she was on display.

She finished applying her lotion and slipped on her dress and heels. A quick coat of pale pink lip gloss and she was out the door.

Excitement ran through all of her limbs as she waited for the elevator. She wasn't gullible enough to expect everything to go smoothly. She expected some tension. A family gathering wouldn't be normal without it. Maybe they would all behave for once at least for the majority of the time anyways.

She stepped onto the elevator and got off at the lobby. The bounce in her gait gave away her anticipation as she made her way past the front desk. The trendy, elegant decor wasn't very appealing to her, but she knew Stephanie preferred that esthetic for her. Shiloh was never asked her opinion on anything. She knew better than to even offer it and simply settled for having her mind made up for her.

The front of the restaurant was easy enough to find with its understated gold sign above the entrance. She gave her name to the hostess and was taken back to the "Board Room", one of the private rooms reserved for meetings or in this case a party.

Not that she expected much of a celebration, but it was a nice setting to say the least. It had more of an "old money" feel to it. The walls were a deep garnet and were tastefully adorned with various taxidermy mounts and oil paintings of fox hunts. The server pulled her seat out for her and scooted her back in allowing the sommelier to launch into the wine menu.

"I'll just have a sparkling water for now. When everyone gets here we'll choose a bottle." she smiled politely after his spiel.

He bowed gracefully and left the room. Shiloh glanced at her watch, it was almost eight, they should be arriving any minute now. Punctuality was a religion for them. If you weren't fifteen minutes early, then you were considered late...and lazy and disrespectful, and rude. Though she knew only she had ever had to deal with the stigma of the latter adjectives. Anyone else would get away with a tight nod and a light reprimand. She was read the riot act.

She closed her eyes tightly, "Stop it."

"You can't expect to have a good time if you're always thinking negatively." she muttered to herself, "Its your birthday. Just relax and have fun."

It had become a habit of hers to talk to herself. When you had no one to talk to or even willing to listen, one tends to turn inward and find solace amongst themselves. She had eventually resorted to biting on her lower lip to keep from being perceived as odd or crazy after Randy had embarrassed her yet again about one of her many quirks. He was "gracious" enough to keep her secret but still liked to bring it up when he was trying to rile her up.

That asshole. She sighed audibly, hoping that he hadn't been invited tonight. He would ruin everything for her just like he always did.

She grabbed a delicate set of tongs and dropped a lemon wedge into her glass. She checked her phone to see if she had any messages from her family about their arrival.

There were none, as usual.

Fifteen minutes passed and that was when her excitement wore off and she had begun to feel antsy. It was eight oh five and she was alone. The servers constantly checked on her, much to her annoyance, until she had finally dismissed them until her guests arrived.

At eight fifteen, she had begun to feel hollow. They wouldn't stand her up on her birthday, would they? She flew all the way up here to do them a favor, the least they could do was show up. They had bought her a new dress for the occasion, certainly they would make an appearance.

She felt ridiculous sitting alone at the large dining table. She knew better than to let her emotions cloud her wariness of her family. It was just...they had offered her a nice birthday dinner and she couldn't help the surge of happiness that attacked her senses and knocked down what little defenses she had against them.

At eight thirty she had begun to shake due to her efforts to keep from crying. She was pretty sure now that she was being stood up but couldn't find the strength to get up from her seat to leave.

"Five more minutes." she sighed, looking at her watch again.

She knew she must look completely pathetic to anyone that passed by the room. All alone at a table set for ten. Just her, the silverware, and Bambi hanging on the fucking wall, judging her with his dead eyes.

She glared up at him ruefully knowing how completely crazy she must look staring down a dead deer on the wall. Who cared? Not anybody she knew, that was for sure.

"This is stupid." she sighed, reaching for her clutch in the chair next to her.

"The Board Room is right this way, if you'll follow me."

Shiloh froze hearing the hostess greet...someone. Her heart soared. They hadn't forgot about her! They were just late for whatever reason. It didn't matter the reason, they were here finally.

"Here you are. I'll let the sommelier know that you're ready." the hostess smiled back at the person following her, before stepping aside to allow them entrance into the room.

Shiloh was completely rigid in her seat when she caught the same grey eyes of the man from yesterday. He looked completely different than when she had seen him the first time. His hair was in a smooth ponytail at the nape of his neck showcasing his high cheekbones, regal nose, and full lips. His grey suit was the same color of his eyes and fit him perfectly. His crisp white shirt was accented by the black and white diamond printed tie that brought his whole outfit together.

He was still dangerous and intimidating, only more polished this time.

He eyed her suspiciously as he took the seat directly across from her, "I know you."

"No you don't." she replied instantly before her filter had time to even register what she was about to say.

He nodded, "You were with Randy yesterday."

She scoffed then, "I'm not _with_ Randy, trust me."

She always liked to make that abundantly clear whenever that topic was brought up.

"Then I saw you with Dean right before you left. You were driving the black Rover." he remembered, the memory coming back in vivid detail for some reason.

"Okay." she answered lamely, not really caring that she had seen her.

She was only focused on her birthday dinner, or lack thereof. And also what in the blue hell _he_ was doing sitting at _her_ table.

He let out a dry laugh suddenly. He sounded more annoyed than amused...much like herself at the moment.

"So who set you up to this?" he asked, his mercurial eyes boring holes into her, "Was it Dean? That fucking bastard."

Shiloh narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." he brushed her off skeptically, "He's been after me trying to set me up on a date for a while now. He got me this time."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't have a clue you were going to be here. As a matter of fact I have no idea who you even are." she said, hoping to express her frustration at him barging in on her birthday dinner.

He seemed to be momentarily thrown off by her statement, especially when he saw what he suspected were tears in her eyes, "So you're not a hooker?"

She inhaled sharply and sat back in her seat just as quickly.

Shit.

He just stuck his foot in his mouth. It was written all over her face.

A single tear slid down her left cheek as her body shook in anger, "I most certainly am _NOT_ a fucking hooker."

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't manage a single syllable. The fury in her ice blue eyes had him thunderstruck.

"I'm sorry." he finally said, unable to break her gaze.

"You should be." she hissed, throwing her napkin onto the table and standing up, "I'm leaving."

He was out of his seat in an instant, blocking her path to the doorway, "Wait, don't leave. Let me buy you dinner to apologize."

She seemed taken aback by his aggressive stance toward her so he attempted to relax his features in an effort to make her feel more comfortable. He had grown accustomed to being automatically stereotyped as a brute but had found ways around it.

"Please?" he added for good measure.

She hesitantly sat back down, her fierce gaze still in place.

"Thank you." he managed a quarter of a smile.

He still wasn't sure exactly how he had gotten set up with this girl or what he may have just gotten himself into by persuading her to stay for dinner with him. Who was he to turn down a good meal with a beautiful woman though?

"I'm Roman Reigns by the way." he said, finally revealing his name to her.

"I'm Shiloh." she returned after several beats of silence.

The skepticism was back in full force when he pressed her for more information, "Just Shiloh? Or do you have a last name too?"

She knew he was going to ask her that. They all did eventually.

"My name is Shiloh McMahon." she replied, waiting for his reaction.

A quick breath breezed past his parted lips trying to comprehend her reveal, "Wait..._those _McMahon's?"

She closed her eyes to hide an eye roll, "Yes. I'm their youngest daughter."

He had really fucked up now. He had just accused his boss's daughter of being a prostitute. How could he have been so stupid?

"I wasn't aware they even had another kid." he offered, hoping it would be enough to cover his ass some.

"You're not the first person to say that, believe me." she griped, crossing her arms angrily.

She was their ace in the hole. She was their closer that only needed to be spoken of when the time was just right. It was no surprise he had never heard of her. He was obviously new enough to have not gotten wind of her from the others on the roster. She knew Randy wouldn't speak of her to him. He liked to keep her close and as hidden as her family did albeit for much different reasons.

"Wow, I feel really dumb right now, I've got to be honest with you." he said.

His voice had changed. Instead of the defensive low growl that she had only ever heard him speak with, his voice was now softer somehow. She knew he was backpedaling trying to create a better first impression of himself now that he knew he she was.

"Its not a big deal really." she waved him off, taking a sip of her water.

He was still watching her intently, "It kind of is."

She blew out an annoyed breath at his persistence. Relief washed over her when she saw the sommelier return with a waiter.

"Are we ready to start with a bottle of wine?" he lead, smiling expectantly at them.

"Umm...what do you like?" Roman asked, still trying to make a good impression.

"We'll take a bottle of whatever you suggest." she shrugged, the sadness creeping back into her voice.

"Very good. I'll make a selection once you've ordered." he bowed again gracefully and left the room.

They ordered their entrees, him the steak and her the sea bass, and returned to their awkward silence.

"So how did you even know to come here? This isn't somewhere you would just randomly show up." she gathered up enough courage to ask him finally.

It had been bugging her the moment she first laid eyes on him.

"Dean actually text me and said that Stephanie called our room and requested for me to come here for a meeting tonight." he said, feeling his face flush a bit at how ridiculous it all sounded now, "That's why I thought he had set me up. I didn't even think to ask any questions when he said that Stephanie, your sister, had called."

She nodded and looked down at her lap to avoid his stare. So this was who she was supposed to be working. She should have known it was all too good to be true. They probably never had any intention of showing up. This was more than likely a ruse the whole time. She hadn't missed his add in about her being related to Stephanie either. It was always the first thing on everyone's mind after they found out who she was related to. She couldn't escape it if she wanted to.

Their wine and food arrived close to the same time enabling her to continue avoiding his gaze. She wanted to wallow in her own pity for the time being. She was angry with herself for allowing them to play her as easily as they did.

"So what are you doing here?" Roman asked raising his glass to his lips.

She sniffed, hating herself when more tears fell down her face, "Its my birthday. I thought I would be having dinner with my family."

His hands stilled over his food. No wonder she looked so sad.

"Why aren't they here with you?" he ventured to ask.

Maybe if he kept her talking it would keep her mind off of her seemingly dismal evening.

She simply shook her head. Her emotions were running too high to try to put into words her complicated relationship with her family.

Roman didn't ask her anymore questions. He wasn't a man of many words to begin with, so he was fine with her silent treatment. He busied himself with finishing his meal as fast and politely as he could. On a positive note though, the food was excellent. At least he had that going for him at the moment.

He glanced over at her occasionally through his thick lashes only to see her pushing her food around on her plate. He did note however that she was on her second glass of wine already and that probably wasn't a good thing. If she was already this upset, adding alcohol to the mix would definitely be trouble.

"They're not here because they don't care about me." she said in a low voice.

She looked up at him a steady flow of tears coming down now. The alcohol had loosened the tight censor she always had on herself. It didn't take much for her to feel the effects because she rarely ever drank.

She saw his jaw flex tightly and knew that he didn't want to be privy to the information she was about to let loose.

"I don't matter to them. I was a mistake and have always been treated as such." she cried letting her fork clatter on the table, "I don't know why I even bother anymore expecting something different."

Roman fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, "I'm sure they don't see you as a mistake."

She laughed despite her tears, "Oh what do you know? You only have one perception of them, the be all, end all of your profession. You don't know them personally. Sometimes I wish I didn't."

He too laid down his silverware, his appetite suddenly dwindling at her mood swing. He was a typical man, in that he was unequipped to deal with her onslaught of self loathing. He either kept his mouth shut to try and remain passive and as invincible as possible or he got the hell out of there. Currently, finding their waiter and getting their check to make a quick exit seemed like the ideal plan. She was already making a spectacle of herself, the only redeeming factor was the privacy of their secluded room.

She was sobbing into her hands, the whole night finally catching up to her. This was by far her worst birthday yet.

Roman took the opportunity to move the wine bottle out of her reach while she had her head down. He was trying to be as proactive as possible to avoid the blow up he had experienced one too many times when dealing with the opposite sex. And Dean wondered why "a nice guy like himself" remained single.

The waiter approached cautiously to their table seeing what had unfolded in his absence.

"Can we get our check?" Roman asked in a hushed tone.

"Its already been taken care of. Mrs. McMahon covered the bill." he said, "Would you be interested in dessert?"

Roman shook his head quickly, "No. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and left the tension of the room without another word.

"See what I mean? She went ahead and paid for everything because she knew she wasn't coming." Shiloh hiccupped sadly, "They sent you instead. Some stranger, who thought I was an escort, to stand in for them on my fucking birthday."

"I had no clue that this was some elaborate plan to screw up your birthday, okay? If I did, I wouldn't have come, trust me." he told her, the bass in his voice deepening, "And not for nothing, but I thought that you were one of those high priced call girls, like the ones politicians use or something."

"Oh gee, well thanks for that. That makes me feel so much better." she scoffed, grabbing her clutch.

Roman counted to five in his head and made a concerted effort to unclench his fists before going to follow her. As mad as he was, he couldn't let her leave without making sure she at least had a safe way home. He knew it would be just his luck that she would get kidnapped or killed if he didn't. He wasn't about to lose his job over a disastrous dinner with his boss's daughter.

He doubled his pace to catch up with her.

"Shiloh, wait a second." he called out to her once they were out of the stuffy restaurant.

Her long legs kept him from being able to catch up with her as fast as he had hoped too. She had already lead him through the lobby and to the elevators. When he caught up to her she was standing in front of the doors waiting impatiently for them to open. Her arms were wrapped around her thin frame, still shaking from her sobs.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, needing to be sure before he bailed on her.

She glared over her shoulder at him, "Don't pretend to care."

His fists clenched at his sides at her tone with him. The door chimed signaling its arrival. She scurried inside, hastily hitting the button to her floor.

Roman's chest was heaving as he stood in front of the open doors. Everything in him wanted to strangle her for treating him the way she had. He felt he was totally innocent in all of this. He didn't know that he was being used against her. How could he have known? He wasn't even aware of her existence until about an hour ago.

When he saw her huddled against the back wall, however, all of the fight in him waned. She needed a scapegoat to ease the pain of rejection from her family and he had unwillingly became the target.

Hearing her soul wrenching cries made him wonder exactly how many times they had done her like they had tonight. He couldn't really blame the poor girl for wanting to celebrate her birthday with her loved ones. Only he had come to realize that they didn't reciprocate the same sentiments she did.

From what he had gathered the relationship was definitely one sided and he found himself sympathizing with her.

He had been there a time or two himself. Giving everything and getting nothing in return would send anyone into a tailspin.

She looked up at him when the doors began to close, her blue eyes looking surreal against the dark outline of her smudged makeup. Her eyes shone her heartbreak in a way no words could ever describe.

They hit him like ice shards, rendering him vulnerable for the first time that night.

"I'm sorry." her voice wavered and broke just as the doors separated them.

Roman stood there, dumbstruck by her raw emotion and the guilt he was feeling. He of course hadn't known the impact he was going to impose on her for just showing up to dinner, but it had just stared him in his face.

"You don't even know her." he thought to himself, willing the guilt to dissipate, "She means nothing to you."

He started retracing his steps through the lobby to head back to his hotel room. It was late and he had a busy day tomorrow. He didn't need to waste anymore time thinking about Shiloh and her ruined birthday.

"She'll be fine." he finalized to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot.

She probably wouldn't even remember his name...if she ever even saw him again.

* * *

_**Not exactly the fairytale she imagined huh?**_

_**Thank you to PassionWriter101, Sarcastic Nightmare, RollinsInTheDean, AliceJericho, and DiscoPenguin for their reviews.**_

_**Thank you also to: Reetaboo2, AngelsDestiny22, DClove1227, WalkNGal88, crazywolf like chicken, fenner82, and LoverGirl007 for adding my story to your alerts or favorites.**_

_**I appreciate the love you guys :) **_

_*****__**hence the extra long chapter lol***_


End file.
